Salak
Tunes :D |-|Character= Salak is Jos98ie's!. Please don't use her without consent! Thank you. Coding by Grapecakes. "Aww, but what is life without fun though?" Salak is a female RainWing who lives jn both regular and Modern-futuristic Phyrrian timelines. In regular Phyrria, she is one of Glory's loyal guards who protects her under camoflauge. In M/F Phyrria, she has no job in particular, and hangs out with her friend, Hanna. Appearance She likes to be camoflauged, but when she is not undercover, she usually has mossy green main scales with blue splotches here and there. Her underbelly is usually a dull tan. Salak's eyes are a weird combination of blue and green. Due to her dislike of sun time, her scales developed much duller than most. In Modern-Futuristic Phyrria, she wears a dark tan hoodie, usually keeping the hood up. Around her neck is a sky-blue jewel on a silver string loosely looped around her neck. Personality Sal is very bubbly and cheerful. She can never sit still, and she can never go without trying something new. She tends to make a mess alot, causing her to get in trouble. She loves to be able tk get messy when she can, as if a part of her dragonet stage was still in her. But despite her klutziness, Sal can usually find a way out of sticky situations. Backstory Regular Phyrria She was born and raised in the RainWing village. She loved to play hide and seek with her friends, she was the best at it. She tended to make messes, and enjoyed it. From the time she was a dragonet, Sal has been very energetic and playful. Unlike most RainWings, Sal has always been eager for action. Sal never liked laying around in the sun, giving her scales a duller tone. Sal, however, loves to camoflauge with her surroundings. In fact, she had practiced so much, that she is the best at it. REGULAR PHYRRIA She was close friends with Jambu for a small, portion of her life, and lnce had a fleeting crush on him. Later in in her life, when Glory arrived at the village, Salak became one of her loyal guards. She was very well hidden, and a lot of the time, Glory had no idea she was there. Nobody got past her at all. The night that Glory left to help free the Rainwings from the Nightwings, Salak followed her to the tunnel. But her curiosity was not enough for her to summon enough courage to follow. After the whole Nightwing fiasco, Salak continued to guard her queen, remajnjng vigilant, and stealthy. Although she did take a fruit break now and then to relax and enjoy fruit. Modern Futuristic Phyrria Salak lived in New Possibility, always a bit chatty with everyone around her. She was a master of sneaking around, but everything she did was out of fun. As she went to school Salak met Hanna, a Sand-Sea hybrid who was a perfectionist. At first, they didn't get along. After a while, Salak was able to help Hanna step out of her comfort zone to try new things. They became close friends, helping each other out ever since. "Wow! That looks sooo amazing!"-Sal to Hanna about her art Relationships Hanna Salak considers Hanna like her sister, always there for each other. Salak gives her advice on Hanna's art, and she is constantly trying to get her out of her comfort zone. Salak tends to make a mess a lot of the time, but Hanna is always there to clean her up. quote or lyrics of song Trivia "Ooh, my favorite fruit? Hmm... I like mangos, papayas, apples, heck, I like en all!"-Sal |-|Gallery= Gallery Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Content (Jos98ie)